Teddy's Game
by Serendipity111
Summary: Yui is heading over to Kanato's room with a fresh batch of cookies, unaware of Teddy's little game. WARNING: MAJOR SMUT


Yui walked over to Kanato's room with her freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. She was very proud of them. It took her forever to perfect the recipe and make it sweet enough for him. She was sure he was going to love them and couldn't wait for his approval. When she came to his door, her hands started shaking a little. The last time she came here, he nearly killed her but that was a long time ago. Gathering up her courage, she knocked on the door. "Come in!" she heard his cheery voice from behind the door. She smiled, he was in a good mood. She opened the door and walked in. Kanato greeted her with a smile but as she walked in, he stuck his foot out and tripped her. The plate fell from her hands and all the cookies crumbled into pieces when they hit the floor. She was on her knees, hands shaking. All her hard work was ruined . "You're late! I have snacks exactly at noon and it's a quarter past noon!" said Kanato angrily from behind her. His smile gone,replaced with a scowl. He clutched teddy tightly in his arms, "Teddy always said you were good for nothing." He walked past her and sat on his dark bed. Yui slowly gathered up the cookie pieces in the plate. "Leave it!" Kanato yelled. Startled, Yui stood up. "Now come here", he said gently and motioned her to come closer. She walked over to him, a little surprised by his sudden calmness. She stared at Kanato, waiting for another order but he shyly looked away from her and squeezed his teddy tightly, almost crushing it. He was blushing. Yui didn't know whether she should be flattered or shocked. Before she could say anything, he finally looked her in the eye. "Teddy wanted to play a game" he said quietly, quickly looking away and blushing harder. Yui smiled and replied "I'll play Teddy's game". The atmosphere of the room seemed to change dramatically. Kanato glared at her, while crushing Teddy. Yui felt a chill go up her spine. Kanato's lavender eyes seemed to glow with rage. "What made you think I was asking? You stupid woman!" he yelled. Yui took a step back. Her mind was telling her to run but her body refused to move. Yui slowly got up and placed Teddy gently on the night stand, angled towards the bed. Then in a flash, he yanked her hand and pulled her towards him. Yui found herself in his arms, his face just inches away from hers. Her heart began to race and her breath became hoarse. His arms gripped her waist tightly and pulled her closer. Her breasts were being pressed against his chest. She felt a slight ache between her legs. Kanato leered at her like a hungry cat and licked her cheek. Then he leaned in and whispered "Teddy said he wanted to watch me fuck you hard." Her eyes widened but before she could say anything, he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him. She was now laying on top of him, her legs spread above his crouch. Her nose and ears began to burn. Beneath her, he smiled innocently. "Show me you love me," he said. Yui grabbed his face and kissed him. At first he was stiff, but gradually melted into the kiss. His small soft lips felt nice against hers. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and almost smiled when she heard a small moan. While exploring his mouth, she gently grinded her hips. He broke the kiss and sat up quickly. She was now sitting in his lap. He grabbed both her wrists. With tears in his eyes, he angrily cried "You whore! Where did you learn that?". Yui was puzzled and replied "I didn't learn that from anywhere, it just felt natural". Kanato looked confused now but he soon relaxed and laid back down. "Show me what else feels...natural," he whispered while looking up at her curiously. Yui, feeling the ache between her legs get stronger, slipped off her top. Kanato's eyes grew wide but he didn't say anything. Pleased with his reaction, Yui unclasped her bra and tossed it. Kanato's entire face went bright red and he lifted his arms up as if to cover his eyes. Yui pinned his arms to the bed and looked down at him. "I'm not done," she whispered, feeling sexy and confident. Kanato just stared at her, mouth open. She kissed him hard and explored his small mouth with her tongue. He melted in the kiss once again and wrapped his arms around her bare back. Yui quivered at the sensation of his cold soft hands on her naked back. Sensing this, Kanato ran his hands up and down her back, making her break the kiss to moan. His cat leer was back and Yui suddenly found herself underneath him. "Open your mouth," he quietly ordered. She did what she was told, and he stuck two finger in her mouth. "Suck it," he ordered again. She sucked as hard as she could, his grin seemed to get bigger and bigger. Yui liked that he was enjoying himself and decided to enhance his pleasure by wrapping her legs around his hips. As soon as she did that, she felt a hard bulge poking at the thin fabric covering her folds. Kanato's eyes widened and he laughed. "You want to be fucked so bad," he growled before taking off his own shirt. Her bare breasts rubbed against his chest and it felt good to Yui. Kanato pulled out his wet fingers from her mouth and slipped his hands in her skirt. It took Yui, everything she had not to scream out as Kanato pushed his fingers in and out of her. She opened her legs wider and wrapped her arms around his neck. "More," she managed to whisper between moans. Kanato paused and stared at her, his face growing red again. He adjusted himself on top of her and slipped off her skirt and underwear. She was now fully exposed to him, Yui should have felt embarrassed but Kanato's expression made her feel unbelievably sexy. She confidently stared back at him, making him blush deeper. Kanato slipped off what remained of his clothes and positioned himself over her. Yui expected him to be a little frale looking, not that she would mind but was pleasantly surprised to see he had the body of a healthy 17 year old boy. Flawless pale skin stretched over very lean toned muscles. Kanato noticed her staring and looked away, making Yui smile. She ran her hands up and down his back to reassure him before licking his lips. Kanato, tired of feeling embarrassed and shy, fiercely kissed her. His sharp teeth nicking her lips with the force. Yui tried to touch her lips but her arms were suddenly pinned down. "Look at me," Kanato ordered. She watched him, lick the blood off her lips. His expression went from embarrassed to predatorial. His grin grew wide and his eyes rolled back as he enjoyed the taste. The ache between Yui's legs was driving her crazy and she wrapped her legs around his torso once again, feeling his hardness graze her opening. Kanato, without warning thrust into her wet folds, making Yui scream out. Kanato fucked her hard throughout the night, as Teddy enjoyed the show


End file.
